1. Field of Art
The present invention generally relates to creation and delivery of audio advertisements, and more specifically, to dynamically generating vocal content in audio advertisements.
2. Background of the Invention
Providers of digital content may generate revenue by inserting advertisements into the digital content and receiving payment from advertisers according to a cost-per-impression (CPI) model or a pay-per-click (PPC) model. For example, the providers may insert audio advertisements between songs in an audio content stream provided to client devices. The CPI or PPC that advertisers are willing to pay for an advertisement depends on the advertisement's effectiveness. To improve advertisement effectiveness, digital content promoters deliver targeted advertisements that are more likely than a generic advertisement to engage users.
Traditional audio advertisements include spoken content delivered by a professional voice actor. Because voice actors are expensive, creators of audio advertisements produce a limited number of advertisements with variations to suit a limited number of target audiences. As personalized media delivered over the Internet has replaced broadcast media, target audiences of advertisements have splintered into numerous sub-audiences. Accordingly, traditionally produced audio advertisements do not effectively engage varied audiences having divergent tastes for content. Additionally, small businesses cannot readily afford voice actors to create audio advertisements, much less to produce multiple versions of an audio advertisement to specifically engage the varied interests of the businesses' customers. Accordingly, traditional approaches to creating and delivering audio advertisements do not effectively engage listeners.